The instant invention relates generally to hydraulic lift mechanisms and more specifically it relates to an air jack assembly for a motor vehicle which provides an air pressure actuated mechanism attached to the frame of the motor vehicle for lifting the wheels off the ground.
There are available various conventional hydraulic lift mechanisms which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.